


溺水

by multatuli42



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood Kink, M/M, Necrophilia, Painful Sex, consensual torture, maybe a tiny bit dubious consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 01:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multatuli42/pseuds/multatuli42
Summary: mob狛警告：不科学的窒息，流血，暴力，人物死亡，奸尸要素有





	溺水

-

  


“是的，就像我之前讲过的，对我这种垃圾，做什么都可以哦。”一字不差，眼前的男孩确实是这么说的。男人一动不动地盯着身下的人，回想到。

  


-

  


第一次发现他，是在某天深夜无聊地浏览着经常光顾的论坛的时候看到的一条帖子。这种用来交流不可告人的癖好的网站人来人往，每天都会有大量的人鼓起勇气进行自白，但是，绝大多数都是匿名，极少有人会写下自己的真实信息，更别说提出见面的请求。他点了进去。帖子非常简短，只是简要的提供了发帖人的信息，其中包括地理位置和联络方式。

狛枝。怎么看都不像真名，他想，不过正常人都不会在这种论坛里留下真名，万一被人抓住把柄……

帖子刚刚发出，下面便出现了四五条回复，有的人似乎急不可耐，表示说已发出了私信请求。还有的人半信半疑，说想要证明自己不是骗子至少也要留下个照片。男人也只是好奇地点了进去，本来没想真的做点什么，但是看到下面越来越多的回复，他的手指也蠢蠢欲动了起来。就问一下，也不会掉块肉。又不是真的要见面。而且就算真的见到了，不喜欢或者可能会有麻烦的话，走掉不就得了。他想着，掏出了手机，开始编辑短信。

没有犹豫，他输入了屏幕上显示的号码，按下了发送键。

男人放下手机，准备到厨房沏杯咖啡，然后继续处理工作文件。已经有那么多人问了，估计他也不会来联系我，除非我真的走运啊。但他自觉自己向来不是个运气很好的人，一时间觉得有点懈气，但与此同时，又松了一口气。如果真的要见面也不知道该怎么办。他这么思考着，刚想把咖啡壶放到发着热的灶台上，屋里的手机就响起刺耳的铃声。他吓了一跳，差点把壶丢了出去。急急忙忙跑回屋里，拿起手机。来电正是那个号码。手机震动着，还是他的手颤抖着。他按下接听键。

  


“你好。”耳边响起了有些沙哑又悦耳的男声。

“……你好。”我这回可能真的走运了。他想。

  


-

  


狛枝还在上学。他的学校恰好离男人就职的公司不算太远，大概几站地的距离。他们就约在狛枝学校旁边地铁站附近的咖啡厅见面。男人不想被自己认识的人看到，但是一个没见过面的人，他也不想就这么随便把人请回家里。虽然对方听上去年纪不大，但就怕万一真的是个骗子，或者更吓人一点，万一是个变态杀人狂那可怎么办。他光顾着自己的安危，想也没想过自己也是变态的那一个。

男人看了看手机，还来得及。他抽时间换了身便服，乘上了地铁。其实他对男女并没什么太大的偏好，之前交过几任女友，也大多是顺其自然发展起来的。比如大学的师妹，联谊碰到的姑娘，办公室里的同僚。谈得最久的那次，已经快到谈婚论嫁的阶段，但不知道为什么到最后，过了热恋期双方都十分厌倦，便分手了。可能是他需要点更刺激的东西吧，尤其是在床上。女朋友又都是些正常的女孩子，要求被他温柔地对待。他是足够温柔的。  
  
但是那种敷衍的温柔，还是会被敏锐的女性看穿，这大概就是为什么吧。

只要他不是太难看都没事，他安慰自己。即将见到对方也让他兴奋不已，他不禁加快脚步。

  


他推开门，环顾四周。暖色调的咖啡厅里意外没有多少人，只有几对情侣，还有一伙叽叽喳喳讨论着什么的女学生们。他又看了一圈，才发现在角落里坐了一个正在看书的清瘦的男孩子。他比想象得年轻了很多，但他一点也不难看，硬要说，他就是难看的反义词。男人咽了咽口水，准备上前打招呼。

  


“是你吗，狛枝？”他小声地问到，像是怕被周围的人听到一样。

闻声，白头发男孩子抬起头，对他笑了，“是的哦。”

男人心跳漏了一拍，握紧了手。他觉得手心开始发痒。我总算走运了一回，他想。

  


男人给两个人都点了咖啡。他们就坐在那里，聊了一会儿天。没有人注意到这两个很不相称的人坐在一起。很难说他们看起来像什么，父子？兄弟？师生？总之肯定不像情侣。狛枝虽然年纪不大，但可能已经比同龄人要高出一头了。他面容清秀，穿着被熨得笔挺的中学生的黑色立领校服。如果是约会，怎么看他身边都应该坐着一个可爱又娇小的女孩子，而不是早就工作了很多年的中年男人。更何况，这根本就算不上约会。

但是对话进行得完全不像男人所预料得那般尴尬。狛枝和电话里一样礼貌，他表现得过于成熟，和男人印象中的青少年完全不同。他自然并且没有迟疑地回答了他的问题：中学二年级，一个人住，父母很早就去世了，没什么朋友，平时喜欢看书，不缺钱。为什么要做这种事情，不怕危险吗？

“对我这种人来讲……是没有危险可言的。而且不如说……我需要危险啊。”狛枝用一种男人不能理解的语气回答到，但是男人并不觉得他是在说谎。

再三反复确认，在狛枝变得开始不耐烦以前，男人便接受了这难得的机会。他让狛枝关掉手机，然后准备领着男孩回到了自己的住处。  
  
一路上，两个人都没有说话，保持着一段陌生的距离。在地铁上，狛枝一只手扶住把手，又掏出了书。

  


-

  


狛枝没有骗他。

  


-

  


最初的几次，男人依然非常拘谨。虽然时常这样幻想，也看过很多片子，但他从来没有过类似的体验。狛枝看起来又像是易碎品一样，只怕一碰到就会坏掉。所以刚开始的时候，其实都只能算是有点儿过激的性爱罢了。他甚至会先小心地询问说，这样行不行，会不会太疼了，然而狛枝只会一遍一遍地给他重复的答案，“不需要问，对我这种垃圾做什么都可以。”

这大概是他的性癖吧，有些人就是喜欢被侮辱，男人记到。

狛枝像奴隶一般顺从，任由人摆布，没有挣扎也没有异议。他会把少年按在床上，狠狠地干他，在他瘦削白皙的臀部留下青色的指印，听着少年从沉重的喘息变为尖叫，救命稻草一样拼命抓紧床单。他扼住他容易折断的细瘦脖颈，直到他脸开始发红，眼神飘忽不定，身体本能地开始抽搐。少年的后穴骤然缩紧，紧紧包裹住他的阴茎，送他达到极乐的顶端。

男人从来没有这么享受过性爱。他感觉，自己这么多年来，似乎第一次真正的找到了自我。狛枝纤细温暖的肉体就是他的归宿，他的圣坛。一切恶行都会被原谅，一切罪孽都可以宽恕。男人由衷地感谢这位出现在他面前的少年。他不再胆怯，而是虔诚地褪下他的衣服，温柔亲吻他苍白的躯体，接着在狛枝跪下来给他口交的时候用力拽住他的柔软的白发，看他发出吃痛的声音，眼角发红像是快哭出来，然后扇他的巴掌。他将狛枝双手绑在床头，蒙住他的双眼。未知让他在深不见底的漆黑中颤抖，听觉和触觉加倍敏感，仿佛能感觉到房间里空气缓缓的流动。

突如其来的疼痛让他不自觉地蜷缩，可是他无处可退。冰凉的刀刃划过他的手臂，小腹，然后是大腿，无情地割开了他的皮肤，鲜血流了下来。滚烫的阳具毫无预警地挤进了他草草扩张过的洞口，一插到底，然后粗暴的律动起来，脆弱的肠道承受着外来的重击。他们身下的床垫跟着男人的动作发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声。

“呜嗯……我……”在男人身下像是快要散架了的狛枝发出了不可辨识的声音，似乎是想告诉他什么。  
  
男人慢下来，凑到他的唇边听他破碎的词汇。他觉得他可能终于要哀求“拜托停下来吧”，可是狛枝最终也没有说话，只是痛苦地小声呻吟着。他拉过少年细长的腿。腿无力地耷拉在他的两侧，就这样再次进入了他。凶器继续在他的后穴毫无怜悯地抽插。血液染红了床单，也沾到了男人身上。他一点也不介意，红色的铁锈味让他每个毛孔都兴奋起来。快感，到处都是快感。

他一只手扶着他的腰，另一只伸过去一把抓起他的头发。手感真的很好。他用力将狛枝的头撞向木质的深色床头板，直到上面也沾上了红色的染料。终于不是漆黑一片了，狛枝眼冒金星，看见了白色。  
  
他的声音也变了调，眼泪洇湿了蒙住他眼睛的布料，顺着他的面颊淌了下来。他还是哭了。涕水导致的不顺畅的呼吸让他打起了嗝。他随着身后的撞击断断续续地像幼犬一样呜咽着，抽泣着，让人生怜。男人摸过他的脸颊，爱抚他因为疼痛软掉的阴茎。

  


-

  


一不小心就陷得很深，这一切都让他上瘾，不能自拔。而当日积月累的幻想成为现实，又有几个人能够保有完美的自控力呢。  
  
明知是非常不理智的行为，男人还是忍不住拍下了他的照片，存在了加密文件里，在一天的劳碌后的夜晚里看着它们自慰，想要平息自己的欲望。一周见一次面，是怎么样都不够的。但是狛枝的身体也需要一定的恢复时间。  
  
少年原本光滑的皮肤上已经到处都是青青紫紫的的印迹，和等待愈合的伤口。有一些已经开始泛黄，逐渐痊愈，然而每周新的伤痕就会很快就会覆盖上去。他很小心的将难以愈合的痕迹都留在了衣服能够遮挡的地方，以免有人起疑心。但狛枝微笑着安抚他，自己藏得很好，绝对不会有人知道。

你是安全的。少年低低的说。很仔细听的话，还能听出其中的稚嫩。但是他的话，就是福音。男人感到安全，他很快乐。

  


-

  


听到了敲门声，他匆忙前去开门。狛枝笑着和他打了招呼，然后熟稔地换上了毛绒拖鞋走了进来。他穿的还是那身黑色的制服，像往常一样兜里揣着一本书。然而不知道为什么，他今天看上去格外的苍白，十分虚弱，脚步也有些轻飘飘的。

其实很早男人就注意到了，狛枝就像看上去那样不太健康，体力也不太好，每次都是不一会儿之后就会四肢无力，软趴趴地躺在那里。他也很少看到他吃正常的饭菜，比他办公室里天天吵着要减肥的女孩子吃的要少多了，简直就像靠面包和零食活着。就算他有时候做了什么东西给他，没吃两口他就说已经吃不下了，真的吃不下了。到底是挑食吗，毕竟还是个孩子，他无奈地想，这可怎么能行。  
  
但是意外的是，虽然看上去很脆弱，他对疼痛的承受能力很强，无论被怎样的对待，他都不会大声喊叫，也没有抱怨过一次。他很坚强，无所凭依，却比他见过的所有人都要坚强。他看着狛枝虚弱的样子，有些心疼，端上了之前泡好的还冒着热气的茶和茶点。狛枝道过谢，然后接过了茶杯，小口啜饮了起来。在沙发上坐了一会儿之后，他看上去起色好点儿了。

男人打开电视，嘈杂的新闻报道立刻填满了安静的房间，好像哪里又出了什么事故。真是危险。他又看了看慢悠悠喝着茶的狛枝，想，要不今天就别做了，偶尔就聊聊天看个电影也挺好的。他其实是一个非常有趣的人，比起和其他朝九晚五的上班族聊天，还是和他说话有意思。但狛枝看穿了他。他说他感觉很好，不要在意。一如既往笑眯眯的。男人困扰的抓了抓头，他在犹豫。他坐在狛枝身旁心不在焉地看着新闻，感受着旁边传来实实在在的热度。他的手不自觉地攀上狛枝的大腿，轻轻抚摸着。没过了多久，他就推着少年进了卧室。

  


-

  


虽然总是提醒自己要小心，他很喜欢狛枝。他不想犯错，也不想轻易丢掉这来之不易的快乐。男人却仍然禁不住诱惑，看见他的时候，他觉得双手仿佛被另一个人操纵。他上他，殴打他，割伤他。他在拉上窗帘的卧室，残忍地伤害一个年龄还不到自己一半的少年。男人告诉自己，都是你情我愿，对方也会从中获得快感，不然为什么他总是会回来找他。而角落里有一个声音默默地说：如果他不是自愿的就好了。他害怕的样子使你兴奋。把他关起来，套上锁链，更加过份的对待他。让他成为你的奴隶。反正除了自己以外也没有人在意他不是吗。只有你能给他他想要的。只有你理解他。  
  
在性爱的过程中男人拥抱他，像对待自己的血肉，爱抚他的头发。男孩子乖乖呆在他的怀里，让他心中充满暖意。然后他再次夺走了他的呼吸。  
  
这段时间以来，狛枝缺氧的时间愈来愈长。他溺水般不自主地挣扎，发出呜呜的声音，甚至伸出手去掰男人的手腕，最终彻底昏厥倒在床上。反反复复，就这样在有意识和无意识之间徘徊。少年窒息的样子给与男人难以置信的享受。这是最终极的掌控，无法抵御的诱惑，少年的性命，就在你的一念之间。男人的手指就像藤蔓，缠绕在他喉间，截断他气管的通路。而到最后，狛枝的意识开始变得混沌，他再次睁开眼时，已经忘记自己在什么地方。他迷茫地看着四周，只觉得好疼。到处都疼。他视野一片模糊，想要伸手揉揉眼睛。而在他还没反应过来的时候，就又没了空气。

在他最后一次彻彻底底失去意识的时候，男人射在了他体内。

  


他趴在狛枝身上喘着气，享受着高潮后的温存，但是突然他觉得，什么有点不对劲。

“喂，狛枝，”他撩起少年被汗沾湿的刘海，轻轻地拍了拍他的脸，想要像往常一样唤醒他。“你还好吗？”

他伸出手去查探狛枝的呼吸。

  


操，真的断气了。这是他的第一个想法。他又凑到他的胸前。确确实实是已经没有心跳了。

  


男人有点发慌，他看着身下眼前一动不动的少年。他的脸歪向一边，靠在枕头上，表情安详。除了嘴唇微微有些发青，看起来就像睡着了一样。他望着少年伤痕累累的尸体，精致的五官，白色的睫毛，和毫无生气的脸。他窄窄的肩膀，修长的四肢，细长带着他指痕的脖颈。他身上的血已经开始凝固，留下一道一道红色的印子。浓稠的精液从他饱受蹂躏的后穴淌了出来。

  


他的阴茎再次毫无廉耻的勃起了。男人迟疑了一下，握住狛枝的脚腕，折起他的腿。他在洞口蹭了蹭，那里依然柔软，还散发着余热。他缓缓的推了进去，发出满足了的叹息。

男人压着他的腿，一下一下地撞击着身下沉默的躯体，越发亢奋。他大声喘着气，低头看向自己的阴茎在已经没有那么紧了却依然很舒服的地方里进进出出。刚刚已经射过一次，他很快就又临近高潮了。他抱住狛枝，温热的液体洒进他的体内。他没有说话，也没必要再说话了。密闭的空间里只有他不均匀的呼吸声。

  


为什么会这样。男人缓过神。他坐起身，捂住了脸。这具带给他快乐的躯体，还切实存在着，但已经不会再动起来，也不会再发出声音了。一股悲伤涌上心头，他感觉到泪水涌出眼角，掉在手上。他想念少年的笑脸。少年柔和的嗓音。

  


但是霎时间，一阵寒意向他袭来。他呆呆地放下手，不再感到悲伤。少年的身体仿佛变成了某种不详的东西。他只觉得恐惧。无法承受的恐惧淹没了他，就像整个人都掉进水里。

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. 狛枝通过折磨自己主动获取不幸来平衡自己的幸运  
> 但抹布男真是太幸运了，某个瞬间比狛枝还要幸运，所以狛枝死了，而下一秒他就会比狛枝还不幸（好惨
> 
> 还是说这都是狛枝计划中的自杀呢我也不知道
> 
> p.p.s. 枝枝我真的很爱你我想看你幸福但是


End file.
